Clean Slate
by GreenC4T
Summary: Adalind is pregnant again! While Nick is at work and the kids are in school, Adalind has some quiet time from her busy life to reminiscence her past and current situation. Nadalind; one-shot.


_Title: Clean Slate_

 _Summary: Adalind is pregnant again! While Nick is at work and the kids are in school, Adalind has some quiet time from her busy life to reminiscence her past and current situation. Nadalind; one-shot. Hope you enjoy it, it's my first Nadalind fic!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

With her aching back and sore feet, Adalind walked inside their "fome". This is the nickname she gave their loft because it was short for fortress and home. She managed to reach the kitchen counter and dropped the car keys on the bowl. It was either the bed or the couch, and since the couch was closer she took a couple more steps and gently sat on the couch. This morning had been chaotic and it was nice to come to a quiet loft and relax. Especially with her third pregnancy and at five month's pregnant she wasn't able to keep up with the kids. Nick had attempted to make breakfast before she woke up, but four-year old Kelly had been throwing his stuffed toys at Diana. And this morning she was not in the mood to reciprocate his playfulness. Nick knew Diana would not harm her own brother, but when he saw her eyes glow purple he quickly went to pick up Kelly.

"Hey buddy, it's not nice to throw things at your sister."

"But…but…it's fun!"

Her eyes turned back to normal and resumed watching her favorite cartoon on the tablet she got from her dad, Sean Renard. Adalind heard the commotion and got out of bed to help him out.

"Kelly, sweetheart," Adalind called. "Come over here; let's get you out of your pajamas."

Nick carried Kelly to the bedroom. "I don't want to go to school," he complained.

"I thought you liked school, buddy?" Nick asked.

"I like my toys more."

Nick set the young boy on the bed. Adalind had dressed up in her maternity dress. It made life easier. From one of the drawers, Adalind was getting Kelly's clothes.

"Morning," she said inching closer to Nick for a quick kiss. Seeing his parents kiss made Kelly groan. To add to his dramatization, he started to jump on the bed.

"Breakfast is almost ready."

"Thank you. I'll take over," turning to Kelly, "I hear that you don't want to go to school?"

"Nope!" Kelly said, as he continued to jump.

"Let's get you out of your pajamas and into your school clothes!"

"But I don't wanna go!"

"It'll be fun! Besides, they have way more toys for you to play with!"

That made Kelly stop jumping. When he started to think hard, the way he squinted his eyes, he looked so much like his father. She found him to be too adorable and she laughed. This made Kelly smile and he let her get him dressed for pre-school.

Diana on the other hand was ready to attend her Wesen private school. She was dressed and eating the breakfast that Nick prepared.

Nick poked his head in their room, "Adalind, breakfast is ready." He had his jacket and car keys.

"Aren't you joining us?" Adalind asked as she finished tying Kelly's shoes.

"I just got a call from Hank."

She tried to hide her disappointment and said, "Alright, see you tonight."

Adalind served Kelly some scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. No bacon for her. They finished their food as quickly as possible because Diana started to panic when she saw they were running late. Adalind grabbed both of their backpacks and drove her children to their respective schools.

As she sat on the very comfortable sofa, Adalind debated whether to clean up the dishes from this morning. She made her decision by kicking off her flats and adjusted the throw pillows to relax on the new couch they bought to enjoy movie night with the kids. She left the TV off to enjoy the silence. As she rubbed her pregnant tummy, Adalind realized this was her first planned pregnancy. It was not a surprise like when she found out about Kelly. Remembering that time of her life made her shudder. Not because she was pregnant with Kelly, but because in those days, she was not in love with Nick. They hated each other. To add to Nick's hatred towards her, his then girlfriend, Juliette became a powerful Hexenbiest. Adalind found out the hard way. Sure she went to Juliette's house and attacked her. That's when the other woman fought back and was surprisingly a much stronger Hexenbiest. She barely made it out alive! Wanting to get answers, Adalind visited Henrietta. The only thing she got from that meeting was a "congratulations" on her pregnancy. At first she didn't believe her. First of all she would know because she hadn't slept with anyone, until she remembered that wild afternoon with Nick, while she posed as Juliette. She was in denial that she was having Nick's baby. After doing multiple pregnancy tests, she realized that she was pregnant and had to to find a new daddy for her baby. Adalind chuckled to herself remembering that she tried to use Viktor, a royal, as her baby's father. Then Kenneth, another evil royal, shattered that plan by telling her Viktor was sterile.

Shaking that memory away, Adalind moved from a seating position to lie down on the couch. Closing her eyes for a moment, she remembered going to visit the doctor and wanting to know the sex of her baby. She fell in love with the idea of having a second baby, even if part of her was still sad after losing Diana. She knew she had to do something to protect her son, with Kenneth becoming less reliable, she knew she had to tell Nick she was pregnant with his son. She was very scared because she didn't know how he would react. As she stood in Renard's office, Nick could barely look at her. He even took a step back when she tried to have him feel Kelly kicking in her womb. Thankfully, Nick being who he is, he was able to set his hatred aside. That memory made Adalind sigh, she was still very grateful that after all the horrible things she did to him and his friends, they were able to develop a truce once Kelly was born.

Adalind opened her eyes as she felt her little girl kicking. She rubbed her tummy to sooth the baby inside. Once she felt her baby settle down, she let her left hand rest on her tummy. Adalind smiled as she glanced at her wedding ring and not that horrible engagement ring she had to wear because of Bonaparte. Inside both of their wedding rings they had engraved the words "N&A". Because of Nick's busy schedule and the kids, they weren't able to have a honeymoon, which was fine. They did try to have "date nights." About six months ago, Nick and Adalind were due for a date night. Lucky for them, Monroe and Rosalee agreed to watch over the children while taking care of their own triplets. They enjoyed dinner at a nice restaurant. When they left, Adalind wrapped her arm around his as they enjoyed the walk to their car that was parked two blocks away. Once they reached the car, Nick was about to open the door for Adalind but instead he wrapped his arms around her.

Whispering into her ear, he said, "How do you feel about expanding our family?"

"Do you think Monroe and Rosalee would mind if we took an extra hour?"

Nick had driven them home in record time. About a month later, Adalind had done about three pregnancy tests and they were all positive. She was eager to tell Nick the good news. That night, something at work had kept Nick longer than anticipated. Diana was at her father's and Kelly was sleeping. Adalind had dosed off on the dining table only to be woken up by Nick. The moment she saw his worried look, she sprung out of the chair and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I missed you too," Nick whispered. "Is there a reason you were waiting up? Besides, wanting to kiss me like you did?" He said giving her a tired smile.

Adalind wrapped her arms around his waist and planted a soft kiss on his chest. "I was waiting up for you because I have wonderful news."

"Do you?"

Looking deep into his eyes, her smile grew wider. "We're having another baby."

Nick's eyes were wide awake at the news and wrapped his arms around her slender figure. He pulled her in for a deep kiss. He held her tightly and whispered, "I love you."

It was probably the hormones, but Adalind couldn't stop the tears. "I love you too," she managed to whisper.

From then on, Nick tried to take on more responsibilities at home, like today's breakfast. She appreciated Nick trying to help out more around the house. It made her love him that much more. Then out of the blue, Adalind started to experience moments of guilt. She would stop what she was doing and glance at her surroundings. Not at the material things, but the family she now had. Deep within her, she still held some guilt about her past. It was as if the guilt tried to claw its way out of the pit of her stomach and tug at her heart. Her past refused to let go.

One night, after tucking in her children, she experienced one of these moments. Unable to move from the doorway, her eyes began to water. She glanced at Diana as she slept. Then moving in the room, she saw Kelly's small form as he slept. She stopped to wonder if he should've been Juliette's and not hers. Even though she had apologized to Eve, aka Juliette, and they were now in good terms the idea was still there, refusing to go away. Hearing Nick's footsteps, she quickly wiped away any tears around her eyes and she made her way to her side of the bed. Nick walked to his side of the bed and noticed Adalind's watery eyes.

"Adalind? What's wrong?" he asked sitting next to her.

She tried to clear her throat as if it was nothing. "Allergies. I'm fine."

He scooted closer to see her face. His eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Really, what's wrong? Are you in pain? Is the baby…?"

Adalind shook her head. "No, no. The baby is fine."

"What's wrong, then? And don't say its allergies."

A small smile appeared on her face, he clearly knew she was lying. Rubbing her tummy, she bit her bottom lip as she struggled to say, "I'm just…I can't…I-I-I sometimes wonder if…I don't deserve..."

"Adalind," he said gently, knowing where she was going with it.

"I wouldn't have all of this, if I hadn't pretended to be Juliette. I probably would still be alone and miserable and searching for Diana," she started to rapidly say. Nick stopped her with a gentle kiss.

"I thought we had agreed that everything we did, all that hate, is now in the past. We also agreed that Kelly's birth started a clean slate between us. Stop beating yourself for what we did in the past. We need to think about our future with Diana, Kelly, and this little one," he said rubbing her growing belly.

Her eyes, tearing up once again, couldn't stop looking at this amazing man next to her. She shook her head in agreement and leaned into him. That night, Nick held her close as they both slept.

Adalind was brought back to the present as she heard the elevator. Putting on her flats she stood up to check the video surveillance monitor. It was Nick! He opened the door with one hand and carried a bag with the other.

"Hey! I thought you might be hungry? And I figured I would make it up to you for leaving too sudden this morning."

"This is very sweet of you. Now that I can smell whatever delicious food you have in there, I think I'm actually starving. I can't believe its lunch time, I really zoned off on the couch."

"It was a hectic morning and with you pregnant…" Nick replied as he took out the chicken panini's from the bag.

"Oh my, they smell so good." Adalind took hers and quickly took a bite. "This is really good."

"They just opened."

Adalind took another bite, "Wow, it's _really_ good. Where at?"

Nick smiled, realizing something about the actual location. "It's where we first met." Adalind stopped eating and looked at him in disbelief. "When I first saw you woge."

"Oh! You mean where you first gave me a panic attack? Because I never in my life would've thought I would see a Grimm, let alone one that was across the street looking at me!" she laughed.

"Well, now you're stuck with one." Nick grinned.

"I love that coffee shop. Maybe after the baby, we can stop by and get a latte and one of these bad boys."

"Have you thought about what we are going to name her?" Nick suddenly asked.

"I have. But I haven't decided between these two names that keep going around my mind. What about you? I mean, I did pick Kelly's name. Maybe you should pick our daughter's name."

"I was thinking about giving her your mother's name. Kelly does have my mother's name. I figured it would be fair."

"Catherine…Catherine Marie."

Nick looked up. "You want to add my aunt's name?"

"I know you've said to leave the past behind us. But I can't help but feel bad that I was involved with trying to murder her."

Nick set his panini on the plate and took her free hand. Adalind felt he would again try to soothe her guilty conscious but instead he said, "I like it. That's what we'll name her."

"Really?"

"Yes. Catherine Marie Burckhardt. Has a nice ring to it." Nick's phone started to ring. "Hank."

"We have another body, same M.O. Sorry, Nick, I didn't want to interrupt your lunch with Adalind but we need you on this one. I'll text you the location."

"I'll meet you there in 20 minutes." He clicked the call off as he looked at Adalind.

"Don't worry. I know you need to go back to work. Besides, I'm full and happy." Adalind glanced at her own phone, "and I need to pick up Kelly from pre-school."

Nick got up and moved closer to Adalind. "I love you."

"I love you."

He leaned in and kissed her. At first it was a light peck on her lips. Before he could pull away, Adalind wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. The kiss became frantic and full of desire.

Nick pulled away, reluctantly, "I better go before this takes us to the bedroom."

"Who says we have to be in the bedroom?"

"As tempting as it sounds, I'll need to take a rain check. Save some of this energy for me tonight?"

Adalind grabbed the keys from the bowl and her purse, "Alright."

They both exited the loft through the elevator and before Adalind could go to her car, Nick pulled her close. "I'm serious. You better save some energy for me tonight."

"I will! See you tonight."

They kissed again before getting in their cars and driving to their different destinations.


End file.
